life changes
by fanfiction and anime is my luv
Summary: Natsu is in love, but he dont want to hurt his girlfriend, unfortunatly that happens and heart broken girl falls into a well thet came from no where. What will happen to her in the other wolrd that complitly unknown to her.
1. Chapter 1: pain

**Ohiyo minna!this is my first fanfic so don't judge me so hard but I will accept new ideas. Thanks for reading my fanfic love you minna! (when I will write in**___italic __**that means the thought of the person) I don't owe fairy tail or inuyasha.**_

Chapter one-The pain

Natsu P.O.V

I was walking in the park with the one I love, I hold her hand and felt the warm of her and didn't want to let go. "that is wrong" she said and pull her hand out of mine. "I know, I need to tell her." I said while I looked in her sky blue eyes and touched her short white hair "Lissanna " I said " you will tell her she is a good person and she deserves the best she can get" said Lissanna with a sad smile on her face. I nodded. Suddenly I saw a blonde with wide chocolate brown eyes looking at me." Lucy " I whispered.

Lucy P.O.V

So I was going to the park to breathe some air and then to my surprise I saw my boyfriend with his childhood friend and apparently his childhood crash Lissanna. They holding hands and talking but his look, he looked at her with such a look he never looked at me like that. Then he noticed me and looked at me with concern, and I get that ,that he loves her.

Everyones P.O.V

At the guild

A normal day in Fairy tail. Shouts, screams, and fight all around, suddenly the guild's door open wide. "minna! Lucy she, runs away!"

"WHAT?" they all said at once. "WHY?"

Natsu P.O.V

*_start flashback*_

"_lucy" I said , she was looking at me and smiled while her tears roll down her cheeks "im really glad that you have someone that you love." she said and run away "go to her you need to explain all to her and apologize" said lissanna . I nodded. I run after her but she just disappeared with her scent._

_*end of flashback*_

**Sooo what do you think please review I need your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2:new world

**Hi there minna! I hope you had a great day sooo this is the second chapter, hope you will like it! ;) **

Gray P.O.V

At the guild

"you dumb ass" I yelled after he told as what happened .

Everyone was silent

"so…you are together now?" asked the silver haired Mira

Then Natsu and Lissanna blushed "I think" said Lissanna ,Mira's eyes widen "lissa.." she started to scream but was interrupted by me "hey you guys! you already forgot about Lucy?! " I yelled "yeah Gray-sama right we need to find Lucy-sama " said the little dragon slayer "as soon as possible" said the blue haired Levy.

"yeah, you're right" said the pink haired salamander "yosh" everyone yelled

Lucy P.O.V

Unknown place

I feel a little dizzy, why I am on the floor? Where am i? I looked around and saw a huge field with a wall in the middle and there were trees too I heard someone who comes this way "Inuyasha! I have to go or I will fail my test tomorrow " said a girl with black hair and school uniform she had a bow and arrows when she noticed me she looked at me with wide brown eyes they were so soft and kind that I could not held my smile and I had a feeling that we are going to be good friends." what happened Kagome? you're quite." Said some gay with …dog ears? He was wearing a red kimono and a strange necklace, he just stared at me with who-the-hell-is-that look. "hey" I said like it was the most usual thing "could you please tell me where are we?"

Kagome P.O.V

I was heading to the wall and saw that girl she had a long blonde hair and big brown eyes then she smiled a little kind smile "hey" she said "could you please tell me where are we?" ."we are in japan." I said "japan? So we are not in Fiore?"

"Fiore?" I asked "yeah, its my country but how did I get here?" she said

"who are you any way?!" said Inuyasha with annoyed expression "oh, yeah, sorry, I am Lucy heartfillia .

"I am higorashi kagome and this is Inuyasha he is a….half demon." I said as I saw her eyes wide open.

**Hope you like ! sorry it short but I will do it longer next chapter . have a good day minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

Japan

"you sure are strange" said Inuyasha while we were walking to some village .

*start flashback*

"_half demons?" I asked with confusion _

"_yes I know, its weird but he is a nice a gay" said Kagome while pointed at the half demon. "so you want to say that you have demons in here" I asked _

"_Yeah but you will get used to it" she said "any way , Inuyasha you will take Lucy to the others and I will go to get ready for my test. _

"_yes, yes" he said with annoyed voice "you, come with me" he said _

"_im Lucy not 'you'"_

*end flashback*

"strange? Why?" I asked while walking beside him

"most of the people who appeared in some place they don't even know freaking out, but you ,when you heard that you are not in that Fiore of yours, you seemed relived" he said it and then it hits me '_im really relived now because I don't need to see Natsu with Lissanna'. _"maybe I am relived" I said in a quiet and sad voice he looked confused ,and had such a face as if he tried to understand what is going on in head .

I decided that I will tell him why I am so strange.

Inuyasha P.O.V

After hearing that Lucy chick I started to understand why she was so relived .we walked for a while and finally we arrived to the village where was Shippo, Meroko, and Sango. I entered to kaede's hat "hoi! im here" I said out loud. "hay" they all said with boring look on their faces, but when they saw Lucy their faces changed to surprise. "so, Lucy, those are my friends Meroko, Sango, and Shippo." I said "everybody this Lucy " I pointed at her."hay" she said in shyly voice "hey" they said still wondering from where she came from. "kagome said that we will be together with hat Lucy chick from now on so emm get along well or something I will go to kagome have fun" I said and left them alone.

**Sorry its short because I had a lot to do. Hope you liked it.**


	4. MY NOTE

ok this is not a chapter but i want to know if there is any reason i should continue my story soo im waitong for your reviews or somthing

and i kind of have a block so if you have any ideas i will be gald to hear about them


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

Japan

"you sure are strange" said Inuyasha while we were walking to some village .

*start flashback*

"_half demons?" I asked with confusion _

"_yes I know, its weird but he is a nice a gay" said Kagome while pointed at the half demon. "so you want to say that you have demons in here" I asked _

"_Yeah but you will get used to it" she said "any way , Inuyasha you will take Lucy to the others and I will go to get ready for my test. _

"_yes, yes" he said with annoyed voice "you, come with me" he said _

"_im Lucy not 'you'"_

*end flashback*

"strange? Why?" I asked while walking beside him

"most of the people who appeared in some place they don't even know freaking out, but you ,when you heard that you are not in that Fiore of yours, you seemed relived" he said it and then it hits me '_im really relived now because I don't need to see Natsu with Lissanna'. _"maybe I am relived" I said in a quiet and sad voice he looked confused ,and had such a face as if he tried to understand what is going on in head .

I decided that I will tell him why I am so strange.

Inuyasha P.O.V

After hearing that Lucy chick I started to understand why she was so relived .we walked for a while and finally we arrived to the village where was Shippo, Meroko, and Sango. I entered to kaede's hat "hoi! im here" I said out loud. "hay" they all said with boring look on their faces, but when they saw Lucy their faces changed to surprise. "so, Lucy, those are my friends Meroko, Sango, and Shippo." I said "everybody this Lucy " I pointed at her."hay" she said in shyly voice "hey" they said still wondering from where she came from. "kagome said that we will be together with hat Lucy chick from now on so emm get along well or something I will go to kagome have fun" I said and left them alone.

**Sorry its short because I had a lot to do. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
